Le premier est le dernier
by JulienBENNIN
Summary: ATTENTION: YAOI! Phinks était différent ce jour-là. Alors que Feitan tente de comprendre par lui-même ce qui le perturbe, son camarade lui avoue clairement son homosexualité. Seulement, ils n'auront pas le temps d'en profiter...


**Le premier est le dernier**

Les deux camarades étaient sortis car l'air de leur repère était devenu irrespirable. Feitan tremblait légèrement, trempé par la pluie battante. Phinks sourit. Il retira sa veste et la déposa tendrement sur les épaules de son ami. Ils se regardèrent, Phinks sourit de nouveau et Feitan serra dans ses mains froides les manches vert bouteille de la veste trop grande pour lui.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement plusieurs minutes alors que d'habitude, Phinks faisait la discussion en posant des questions, et l'autre répondait.

Phinks regardait le sol, les mains dans les poches, les gouttes de pluie ruisselant sur ses épaules jusqu'à ses poignets. Feitan le regardait de temps à autre, tentant de comprendre ce qui le réduisait au silence. C'est finalement le jeune asiatique qui le rompit :

« On devrait s'abriter non ?

Le sphinx approuva et ils s'assirent contre la porte d'un vieil hangar. Phinks arrangea une de ses mèches dorée qui lui tombait sur le front, délogée par la pluie. Il regardait le ciel, où quelques rares oiseaux osaient s'aventurer. Feitan , lui, avait les yeux rivés sur le visage de son ami. Quelque chose l'attirait, mais quoi ? Il était direct et franche habituellement, s'il avait quelque chose à dire, il n'hésiterait pas à le dire, surtout à Feitan. Mais quelque chose semblait le perturber, il semblait différent dans son comportement.

-Fei ?

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur.

-Tu... Tu t'es déjà senti particulièrement attiré par une fille.

Il parlait d'un ton hésitant.

-Non.

-Et... Par un homme ?

-Traites-moi de pédale ça ira plus vite.

Phinks baissa les yeux et soupira.

La porte s'ouvrit, les deux se poussèrent rapidement sur le côté. Un homme sorti, grand et mince, habillé style plutôt BCBG. Il regarda Feitan puis Phinks, plus longuement avant d'esquisser un sourire vicieux.

-Phinks, je pensais justement à toi en me demandant si tu allais bien, dit-il ironiquement.

-Vous êtes qui ?

Ce dernier s'était relevé.

-Tu n'as plus besoin de le savoir. Suis moi.

Phinks obéit.

-Eh mais t'es malade ?! S'écria Feitan.

-Non, je veux juste qu'il me réponde.

Avant qu'il ne referme la porte, Feitan s'était glissé derrière eux.

-Les autres vont...

Avant même que le chinois n'ai finis sa phrase, Phinks plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour le faire taire et chuchota :

-Vas te planquer ! Vite !

Son regard et sa voix avait changé, il avait peur. Pas pour lui, mais pour Feitan. Ce dernier obéit et se plia derrière un muret qui séparait le hangar en deux.

L'homme, qui avait disparu de leur champ de vision, réapparu, une corde à la main. Soudain, sans qu'il puisse réagir, il se jeta sur Phinks et lui serra la corde autour du cou, lui lacérant la peau. Alors qu'il était sans défense, il dégaina un poignard argenté et neuf, et le planta dans le torse de Phinks. Ce dernier ayant tenté d'esquiver le cou, la lame vint se planter dans son avant bras. Il tenta d'étouffer un cri de douleur. L'autre l'attacha au mur pour lui éviter toute tentative de fuite.

Ce qui troublait le plus Feitan, ce n'était pas tellement le sang écarlate qui coulait sur le corps musclé de son camarade, mais les regards implorants qu'il lançait furtivement dans sa direction. Il se résigna à fermer les yeux pour préserver la sécurité de son ami.

Phinks palissait au fil des minutes et cet homme le regardait, méprisant et hautain.

« Mais qu'a-t-il pu lui faire pour avoir à subir ça ?! » se demandait l'asiatique.

L'homme semblait perdre patiente.

-Bon. Si tu t'accroche tant à la vie, je vais t'aider à passer de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il dégaina son poignard une seconde fois.  
Feitan ne savait pas quoi faire. Phinks lui avait dit de rester là. Mais c'était son ami, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Non. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Mais Phinks comptait énormément pour lui. Il était bien plus qu'un simple camarade. Il l'avait toujours aidé, sans rien attendre en retour. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder là à agoniser.

Mais pour Phinks, Feitan était _tout. _

L'homme s'approchait lentement, comme pour le torturer. Que préférait-il ? Une longue et douloureuse agonie où il se battrait jusqu'au bout contre la mort ? ou une mort rapide mais humiliante où il serait sans défense ? Dans les deux cas, il mourra. Il ne pourrait pas y échapper.

C'est seulement lorsque Phinks remua légèrement les lèvres et murmura : « A l'aide... » que Feitan sortit son épée et se précipita hors de sa tanière. L'homme était près de transpercer à nouveau le corps du malheureux sphinx, mais Feitan, plus rapide, bloqua le coup et lui perça le ventre en réplique, sans qu'il ne l'ai vu venir.

Le poignard tomba avec un fracas métallique sur le sol avant que le corps inerte de son propriétaire ne le rejoigne.

Après avoir vérifié que le corps était bel et bien sans vie, Feitan s'agenouilla auprès de Phinks et banda sa plaie avec un morceau de tissus grossièrement déchiré.

-Merci... Fei...

Il parlait d'une voix faible et anormalement éraillée.

-Faut te soigner, viens.

En s'appuyant sur son ami, il se releva avec difficulté et ils firent quelques pas jusqu'à la sortie. Dehors, Phinks respira un coup l'air humide et frais et s'arrêta net. Saisissant le visage du jeune chinois, il posa tendrement ses lèvres contre ses lèvres, caressa sa langue de la sienne. Feitan le regardait attentivement tout en profitant du moment présent. Des larmes perlaient sur le visage de son ami. Il stoppa le baiser. Leur langues et leurs lèvres se séparèrent, sa main glissa sur la peau diaphane de son amant. Il murmura un « Je t'aime », un _dernier_ Je t'aime. Il tomba en arrière, vit une dernière fois la lumière vive du soleil caché par d'épais nuage et ses paupières se fermèrent définitivement. Feitan s'agenouilla à côté du corps de son ami et l'embrassa. Un dernier baiser. Il sentit son souffle, les battements de son cœur, une dernière fois, avant qu'il ne rejoigne l'autre monde, abandonnant Feitan à contre cœur, seul avec sa peine...


End file.
